Air TnP
is the twelfth episode in Season 2 and the thirty-third episode overall of Game Shakers. It premiered on March 18, 2017 to an audience of 1.33 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe has a game idea about unicorns, and corn on the cob. Trip doesn't like Babe's title. Kenzie arrives to wash her hands because she used a Subway bathroom. Babe shows an app called "Air TnP" for the nearest bathroom to you. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive to say that Dub's new album is number one. Hudson said it's getting hate comments. Dub breaks Hudson's PearPad. Dub then tweets something about the haters meeting him at the recording studio. Babe is editing the game when Trip realizes the corn is too small. A girl arrives and found the bathroom from "Air Tnp". There's a line and when they use the bathroom, they play the game and Kenzie will get their review. Hudson's in the bathroom and will help the costumers if they need anything. At the studio, the negative review people arrive. The first guy says Dub's album is suckish. Dub tries to attack him. At Game Shakers, 57 people used the bathroom and they liked the game. It then turns out that one of the Air TnP costumers put a virus. Babe then plans to set a trap. At the studio, Dub is attacking costumers who gave negative reviews about Dub's album. The rabbi costumer leaves. At Game Shakers, a guy arrives to use the bathroom and he was holding his pee when an alarm goes out. He leaves and when Hudson opens the bathroom door, it turns out a teenage boy was uploading a virus. The guy then starts to cry when Kenzie yells at him. The boy says his name is Jake and his dad made him upload the virus, as his dad is the president of Game Shakers' rival. Hudson and Kenzie tie up Jake. Jake's dad arrives. Babe wants the code when Dub, Trip, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. At the studio, they give the impression that Jake's dad is in the helicopter while he has a blindfold. Jake's dad says the code and says Dub's album is good. Kenzie calls Babe to alert her that everyone's good now while Babe forces Jake, who is still tied up, to go on a date with her. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast *Austin Trace as Jake Memorable Quotes ''Melvin's magical niblets - Trip'' Unicorn on the cob - Babe Trivia *This is the first time the bathroom of the Game Shakers building is shown. *Air TnP is a bathroom locator app. *The bathroom is stocked with all kinds of hygienic products like deodorant, Dub Whipes, Sniffalicious, but food as well like mints and even salads. *Kenzie keeps a stick with nails in her purse whenever she rides on the subway alone. *Jake is Babe's fourth crush after Hudson, Mason and Scott. *According to Jake's dad, the code is 8675309. This is a reference to the 1982 hit song "867-5309/Jenny" by Tommy Tutone. Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes